The invention relates generally to stacking carts, and more particularly, to a novel construction for a stacking cart for paper products, sheet material, or the like.
Stack carts are well known in the prior art. Stack carts are found, for example, in commercial print shops and binding operations where large quantities of sheet material are collated and stacked. Since the paper products normally stacked on the cart are rectangular, generally four upright V-shaped troughs are provided with a plurality of generally horizontally extending shelves. Four vertical stacks of paper products are defined when the products are aligned and stacked on the horizontally extending shelves between the adjacent sidewalls of the V-shaped troughs. It is also common to provide the generally horizontally extending shelves with a slight downwardly and inwardly directed slope so that the paper products disposed on the shelves are gravity biased inwardly. While the function of such prior art stacking carts is generally satisfactory, their construction can be relatively complex and labor intensive. Also, problems can occur in certain operations that prior art stack carts are used for that stem from the fact that the somewhat canted or tilted shelves, which the sheet material is stacked on, are not orthogonal to the sidewalls of the V-shaped troughs.